


but baby you look so

by ohwickedsoul



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (sort of), Atsumu Miya Has An Oral Fixation, Blow Jobs, Fingers in Mouth, Getting Together, M/M, Mouth Kink, Oral Fixation, Porn with Feelings, implied Aran/Kita
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28395015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohwickedsoul/pseuds/ohwickedsoul
Summary: The drop is making its way down Atsumu’s arm now, and he twists his arm, ice cream held dangerously horizontal, trying to look at it. “Aw,” he pouts, and then licks a stripe straight up his arm, broad pink tongue cutting up the pale ice cream.Sakusa stares, grits his teeth, and says a silent prayer.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 503
Collections: Haikyuu!! Fics





	but baby you look so

Watching Atsumu eat ice cream is pornographic. Sakusa flinches and turns away. 

It’s hot, and Sakusa has acquiesced to Atsumu’s request to get something- _anything_ \- cold after practice for reasons even he can’t put into words. Maybe it’s the way that Atsumu always asks him first, or the way that he absolutely lights up when Sakusa begrudgingly says yes. 

Sakusa is beginning to wonder at his own motives. 

That being said, he was not expecting _this_.

“Hey Omi,” Atsumu says the instant Sakusa’s attention is not one hundred percent on him, “whaddya think the odds are Shoyou leaves us next season?”

Sakusa turns back at that- it’s not a conversation he was expecting to have with Atsumu. “Is he thinking about leaving?”

Atsumu shrugs. The cone has a drip running down where Atsumu can’t see it, facing Sakusa. Sakusa watches it make its way down the cone when Atsumu says, thoughtfully, “I know he’s had offers. And, y’know, he likes to travel. He might bounce around a little.”

“I thought you’d be more upset,” Sakusa says, cocking his head. “You seem very close.”

“Shoyou’s great!” Atsumu says, looking at Sakusa with wide eyes. “Love him. But, y’know, he should do what he wants, even if we’ll miss him. And he’s still on Team Japan with us,” and he flashes Sakusa a bright grin, canines on full display. 

The drop is almost at the bottom of the cone, about to run onto Atsumu’s hand. Sakusa should warn him, should offer him one of the wipes that lives in his bag. Instead, he thinks about how Atsumu said us, casual and confident, like he was sure that Sakusa would never leave him to indulge his wanderlust. 

He’s right, but that doesn’t mean Sakusa is _happy_ about it. “You wouldn’t leave Japan?” He asks. 

“Eh,” Atsumu shrugs. “Probably not. Wouldn’t wanna be that far from Samu or my mom, you know?”

The drop is making its way down Atsumu’s arm now, and he twists his arm, ice cream held dangerously horizontal, trying to look at it. “Aw,” he pouts, and then licks a stripe straight up his arm, broad pink tongue cutting up the pale ice cream.

Sakusa stares, grits his teeth, and says a silent prayer.

* * *

“Your tongue is out in _every photo_ ,” Osamu says, disgusted. “You look like a fuckin’ dog.”

“Woof,” Atsumu leers, grinning at his brother in a way that promises violence, very soon. 

“Boys,” Kita says mildly, and Sakusa marvels at the way both of them settle immediately, automatically. 

“Kita,” Atsumu whines, “Samu’s bullying me.” 

“Stop bitching to Kita,” Osamu snaps. “He doesn’t want to deal with your bullshit either.”

Aran wraps an arm around Kita shoulder, grinning. “You never stop being the captain, I guess.”

“I never knew it was a life long commitment,” Kita says, mock-sadly. “Dunno if I’d’ve taken on the task.“

“Just shows how good of a captain you were,” Aran says, presses a kiss to the side of Kita’s head. 

Sakusa watches this, and then turns to Atsumu. Atsumu is also watching, something fond in his eyes and a little bittersweet around his mouth. He presses his hand to his mouth, covering it for a moment, and his gaze drops. 

Sakusa watches it go far away, and Atsumu’s lips part, just a little, and the knuckle of his index finger slips in between to knock up against his teeth. 

Sakusa stares. The part of his lips is pink and pouting, pressed round the well-kept skin of his hands. Atsumu seems to break out of his small reverie a moment later, and his knuckle catches on his lower lip, pulls it out and leaves a wet streak across the middle. 

It looks _obscene_. 

Sakusa turns back to Aran and Kita, his face burning under his mask. 

Kita’s looking at him, head cocked slightly, his face impassive but his eyes very bright. “It’s very good of you to come sit with us,” he says. “I know this is a pretty Inarizaki heavy table.”

“Of course he wanted to sit with us,” Atsumu loudly rejoins the conversation, throwing an arm over Sakusa’s shoulders. “We’re the best table.”

He says it loudly enough that the other members of Team Japan and their friends, filling up Onigiri Miya, jeer loudly. 

Sakusa doesn’t slide Atsumu’s arm off his shoulder as quickly as he normally would, and Kita watches him with catlike eyes and a upturned tilt to his mouth.

* * *

It happens at a photo op next. There’s a break between waves and waves of volleyball fans coming to take photos with the team, and the photographer starts ribbing Atsumu gently. 

“You can’t keep that tongue inside your mouth,” he laughs, and Sakusa almost twitches. 

The photographer is an older man with a paunch and thinning hair, and is happily married with three daughters he shows them photos of in between sessions, but. Still. 

“It’s the signature Jackal pose!” Atsumu protests. “Everyone else does it too!”

“But you started it,” Hinata says. “We just like, adopted it.”

“Couldn’t have you looking weird in all the pictures!” Bokuto says cheerfully.

“I don’t look _weird_ ,” Atsumu says indignantly. “Omi, tell ‘em I don’t look weird.”

“You don’t look weird,” Sakusa says in the most unconvinced, dry tone he can muster. He’s rewarded by Bokuto’s booming laughter and Atsumu whining over Hinata’s high pitched giggles. 

“Aw, fuck you guys,” Atsumu says, disgruntled. “At least we _have_ a signature pose.”

“I think it’s funny, Tsum-tsum!” Bokuto says. “You don’t actually look weird.”

“Thank you!” Atsumu says, instantly appeased. “Besides, people on twitter like it.”

That comment sticks with Sakusa for some reason, and when he gets home later that night and can’t concentrate on the documentary that Komori had begged him to watch, he opens up Twitter on his phone.

Five minutes later, deep sea fish and their strange evolutionary adaptations are summarily forgotten, because Atsumu was right. People on twitter _do_ like it.

There are accounts _dedicated_ to Atsumu’s mouth. 

Sakusa flushes unreasonably and locks his phone, like he’s afraid someone’s going to be looking over his shoulder. He lives alone. After another moment, he shakes his head, opens his phone back up. 

The account is…very thorough. Atsumu’s wide mouth and pink tongue are splashed over twitter, and people are not shy about their thoughts.

 _Is there a line to put your fingers inside Atsumu’s mouth?_ one tweet reads. _What form do I need to fill out?_

Sakusa sucks in a breath, and quits twitter. He throws his phone across the couch like it’s physically burned him and stares, unseeing, at the television. 

The thought feels like it’s burrowed its way into Sakusa’s head.

* * *

It just goes on like that. 

Atsumu’s mouth pressed to the rim of a beer bottle, widening into a smile. 

Wrapped around a straw stuck in the oversized jug he calls a water bottle. 

Sucking on his thumb after he burned it pulling a tray out of the oven, mumbling curses and threats around it. 

Licking sauce off his index finger. 

Tugging absentmindedly on his lower lip as they watch a movie, Atsumu wide-eyed and fixated on the screen, images reflected in his eyes while Sakusa watches the movement more than the movie.

Really, Sakusa’s impressed he’s managed to last this long without snapping.

* * *

It’s the lollipop that does it. 

That, and it is so god damned hot in this gym. 

Sakusa feels disgusting, sweat rolling down his spine and beading at this temples. His hair is slicked back with it, and his skin itches. 

“Enough,” their coach finally calls, and the players seem to deflate all at once. “Stretch. Shower. Go find something cold.” He’s sweating too, even without the physical activity, and he flashes them a thumbs up before leaving the gym. 

“Euuuughhhh,” Atsumu groans, and collapses on the floor of the gym. “I”m melting.”

Bokuto is making his way to the sideline, jabbering out fast promises about how he’ll stretch later, he _promises_ , but Akaashi’s train is coming in thirty minutes and he wants to meet him-

Hinata’s already making his way through their cool down stretches, headphones on and humming happily. 

Sakusa sighs and settles down near Atsumu. He’s already disgusting. The floor won’t hurt him anymore than it already has after he dove for a ball earlier in their scrimmage. 

“It might be too hot to play volleyball,” Atsumu says to the ceiling. “I mean it. It might be.”

“Stop complaining,” Sakusa says, and with only a minimum of grumbling, Atsumu does. 

It’s about twenty minutes later- Hinata has disappeared and Bokuto is long gone, along with the rest of the team. 

Sakusa’s standing up, running his wrists through the final of his nerve gliding exercises, and Atsumu flops back on the floor. His shirt is rucked up almost to his collarbone, flushed red and damp with sweat. His _fucking_ mouth is open again. 

“Hey!” Hinata bounces back into the gym. “Check it out! Natsu sent me a care package!” He shows off a large cardboard box that seems to be overwhelming orange and pink, small treats and stickers sticking out of it.

“I wish Natsu were _my_ sibling,” Atsumu says mournfully.

“Osamu sends you a package of onigiri every Sunday,” Sakusa says. 

“Who says I was giving up Samu?” Atsumu demands, rolling his neck to look at Sakusa. 

“Here,” Hinata says, and hands Sakusa a cheerfully wrapped taffy. He drops another piece of candy onto Atsumu’s bare stomach. “I’m gonna go find whoever’s left.”

“Bokuto’ll be sad to have missed candy,” Atsumu says, like he’s a kindergartner, but Sakusa is frozen, ice water in his spine, because Atsumu’s unwrapping a fucking lollipop. 

Does Hinata secretly hate him?

“It’s still stupid hot,” Atsumu complains, and then his mouth wraps around the sucker. “God, why can’t they spring for an AC unit,” he says, pulling off the candy with a pop. His tongue darts out, licks the red thing in a broad stripe. “It’s not that expensive, and-“ 

-and he’s sprawled out on the floor like some sort of invitation, and his mouth is shiny and wet and _open_ -

“Close your mouth before I put something in it,” Sakusa snaps, annoyed and nonsensical and on edge and unthinking. 

Atsumu’s mouth snaps shuts with an audible click of his teeth, and he sits up abruptly. His face flushes pink. Pinker. “W-what?” he says. The lollipop is forgotten at his side. 

Sakusa just glares at him, now embarassed and unwilling to admit it. “You heard me,” he says, and then turns on his heel and walks out of the gym. He makes it to a stall in the locker room and sits down on the toilet, puts his head in his hands. 

God _damnit_.

* * *

Sakusa texts Atsumu the next night. Asks him if he can come over. 

Atsumu says yes. 

Sakusa comes over with a bag full of onigiri from Onigiri Miya- he is not above bribery. 

Atsumu answers the door in sweatpants, a stretched out tank top, and a pout. Sakusa feels a guilty flush rising to his cheeks. He takes a little longer than he normally would to pull the mask off his face, tuck it in his back pocket.

As soon as he’s in the door, the bag sat on the counter, Sakusa blurts, “I’m sorry.”

Atsumu’s eyebrows fly up. “What?”

“I’m sorry for what I said in the gym,” Sakusa stares determinedly at the jugs of pre-workout lined up against Atsumu’s kitchen counter. “It was inappropriate, and-“

“So y’didn’t mean it,” Atsumu says, his voice flat, and Sakusa jerks his head around to stare at Atsumu. 

Atsumu has his arms crossed, leaning up against the other counter that acts as a divider in his small apartment. He purses his mouth. 

“What?” Sakusa says, a little bewildered. 

Atsumu hoists himself onto the counter, and Sakusa’s eyes flick to his arms. A tank top. Unfair. “Yer just making empty threats now, Omi?” Atsumu says, like a challenge. 

Sakusa pauses. 

Opens his mouth. 

“I see,” he says, his voice expressionless, and Atsumu’s face loses its contrived pout for the first time since he opened the door. 

Sakusa takes two slow steps toward Atsumu, and Atsumu’s legs spread so that Sakusa can fit himself in between them. Very gingerly, Sakusa lets his hands rest on the spread of Atsumu’s thighs. Jesus. 

“I may be getting something of an idea here,” Sakusa says, his voice low and dangerous. 

“Oh, _are_ you, Omi,” Atsumu says, his voice heavy with sarcasm. His thighs are resting on either side of Sakusa’s hips, and he’s leaning back on his hands. 

“Miya,” Saksa says, and Atsumu makes a disgruntled noise. Sakusa amends, “Atsumu,” and now there’s a pleased smile on his face, and Sakusa really doesn’t know where the end of his sentence was going, so it’s a good thing that Atsumu takes some pity on him, leans forward, and kisses him. 

It’s short and soft and almost sweet, and Sakusa can feel that his cheekbones are hot when he pulls back. “I see,” Sakusa says again, and Atsumu fucking grins at him. 

“Yer getting it,” he says, and this time when he leans forward Sakusa meets him there, gets his hands in that stupid hair. 

Atsumu is warm pressed against him, his hands firm on either side of Sakusa’s hips, and Sakusa cradles his face, presses a little of the frustration he’s been feeling into his teeth on Atsumu’s lip, and Atsumu shivers. 

Atsumu pulls back a little, just enough so that he can flash that white grin at Sakusa and press a soft, wet kiss to the base of Sakusa’s palm, where it’s still pressed against his cheek.

When Sakusa draws that hand back, slow, fingers stroking the line of Atsumu’s jaw, Atsumu lifts his head and catches the tip of Sakusa’s middle finger between his teeth. 

Sakusa freezes for a moment, and Atsumu’s tongue slides out, followed by his mouth, warm and wet, before he’s dropping a shockingly innocent kiss on the tip of Sakusa’s finger. 

And then he smiles. 

Sakusa’s other hand has dropped to Atsumu’s hip, and his grip tightens there as he bumps two fingers up against Atsumu’s mouth, helpless to do anything but watch as Atsumu’s wide mouth opens easy around him. 

Sakusa slides two fingers along Atsumu’s tongue, from the tip till he’s knuckle deep, and Atsumu shivers. 

Sakusa withdraws his fingers, rests his fingertips on Atsumu’s lower lip. “Jesus Christ,” he says, and his voice is almost hoarse. 

Atsumu’s mouth curls into a wide, slow smirk and this time he opens his mouth deliberately, slides his tongue out and around Sakusa’s fingers, closes his mouth and _sucks_. His eyes don’t leave Sakusa’s the entire time, looking up at him through his lashes. 

Sakusa’s eyes narrow. 

He slides his fingers out of Atsumu’s mouth, ignoring his little pout, and grips his jaw, Atsumu’s spit sliding slick against his cheekbone. “You were doing that on purpose,” Sakusa accuses.

When Atsumu grins, Sakusa can feel the push of muscle against his hand. His thumb wants to find the dimple on left side of his mouth and dig into it. “I dunno what yer talking about, Omi,” he drawls. 

Sakusa pushes his thumb into his mouth this time, a little more harshly, pressing down on his tongue, keeping his jaw open, the rest of his fingers still tight on his jawline. “You did,” he says, more certain this time. “All of it, you were-“ he cuts himself off, shakes his head. 

Atsumu pulls off Sakusa’s thumb, and Sakusa lets him go. He plants a little kiss on the pad. “You started it,” Atsumu says, unrepentant. “Kita asked me if something was up between us, cause you were staring at my mouth the whole night-“

“I was not-“

“And Kita doesn’t lie, y’see, and I just started, y’know. Keeping an eye out.” Atsumu’s grin is crooked and sheer evil. “Guess I was right.”

“I thought you had an oral fixation,” Sakusa says, glaring at him. “I was shocked that Freud was _right_.”

Atsumu shrugs. “Sometimes a cigar is just a cigar, Omi,” he says, and then he reaches out with his long legs, hooks his ankles behind Sakusa’s back. Cocks his head to the side. “Sometimes, at least. Maybe not this instance.”

Sakusa rolls his eyes, but he kisses him anyway. 

Atsumu kisses him back and his mouth smiles, almost uncontrollably, and then it opens under Sakusa and Sakusa is just- gone. 

There’s something about the way Atsumu melts under him, his thighs gripping his hips, tugging him closer, one hand sliding under his shirt, thumbing at his hipbone. His other hand cradles Sakusa’s cheekbone, slides into his hair- his hands, clever setter’s hands, never stop moving, never stop trying to tug Sakusa that little bit closer. 

Sakusa is very interested in Atsumu Miya’s hands- has been since he was a teenager with frizzy curls and some kid with poorly bleached hair pulled off the lowest set he’d ever seen. 

Is interested in them now, with a red jersey hanging in his closet and a matching one in Atsumu’s, hitting every set that comes his way. 

That being said, Sakusa is very willing to put that aside for the sheer impossibility that is Atsumu’s _mouth_. 

He gets a hand in the back of Atsumu’s hair, tugs gently, and Atsumu goes with a little whine that goes straight to his stomach, makes it twist in ever-sharpening arousal. 

Atsumu’s eyes are half lidded but still sharp, but they go softer, hazier, when Sakusa slides two fingers back into his mouth just to watch his cheeks hollow out around them and suck. 

Sakusa bites back a curse and slides a third finger into his mouth, watches with greedy eyes at the stretch at the corner of his lips, the redness of his mouth. Atsumu’s tongue pushes between his fingers and it feels fucking _filthy_. 

When Sakusa pulls his fingers out of Atsumu’s mouth, there’s a thin line of spit that connects his fingertips to the swell of his bottom lip. 

Atsumu shifts, grinds their hips together from where he’s still perched on the counter. “Omi,” he says, half a plea and half a whine. 

Sakusa would like to say he’s shocked at the way his voice comes out low and dark in response to Atsumu, but really. He’s not. “What do you want?” He asks, says it right up against Atsumu’s mouth. 

Atsumu leans in, tries to kiss him again, and Sakusa pulls back half an inch, just enough so that the contact is fleeting and unsatisfying. 

“Yer a real bastard, you know that?” Atsumu grouses, and Sakusa can’t help the smile that curls his mouth, or the way he kisses Atsumu, light and quick, after. Just because he can. 

Then Atsumu is unlinking his ankles, shoving at his shoulders, and Sakusa takes a startled step backward. When Atsumu slides off the counter, it’s right into Sakusa’s space. 

Atsumu kisses him _hard_ , kisses him like he’s trying to burn the feeling of it into Sakusa’s bones, and Sakusa gets his hands in Atsumu’s hair and gives it back just as fiercely, trying to channel days and weeks of helpless wanting and averted gazes into it, even as Atsumu walks him backward, so he’s the one with his back pressed up against the fridge. 

And then Atsumu drops to his knees. 

Sakusa can feel his face go slack, eyes go wide, just staring down at the image of Atsumu Miya on his knees like if he looks long enough, he’ll have it forever. Because, fuck, if Atsumu was a wet dream before, sucking on Sakusa’s fingers on the kitchen counter, Sakusa doesn’t know what he is now, on his knees and fumbling with Sakusa’s belt buckle. 

“What-“ Sakusa grinds out, and he’s not really helping Atsumu’s shaking hands at all, just stroking his hand through his hair, enjoying the view of Atsumu a little desperately going for his fly. 

“Atsumu,” Sakusa says, because he feels like he should say something, like he has to, even as Atsumu’s hands skim over the thick band of his underwear. 

Atsumu looks up at him through his eyelashes, mouth kiss-swollen and his bangs falling twisted over his forehead. Sakusa swallows. “Yer not gonna let me indulge my oral fixation, Omi?” He says, almost innocent, except the way his mouth wraps around the words oral fixation is so dirty Sakusa’s hips jerk, just a little. 

Atsumu’s mouth settles in that satisfied smirk, like he’s so god damn pleased with himself, the arrogant bastard, except Sakusa doesn’t even _care_ , because Atsumu’s mouthing at his underwear now, turning the fabric slick and wet and Sakusa’s head thunks back against the fridge door. 

There’s a sharp nip at his hipbone almost immediately, and Sakusa looks down to see Atsumu soothing it with his tongue. He huffs out a laugh despite himself, threads his hand through Atsumu’s hair, pushes his bangs off his head. Figures that he’d want his eyes on him at all times. 

It’s not long before Sakusa’s gritting his teeth against curses, and when one finally slips through Atsumu abandons Sakusa’s frankly ruined underwear and slides them down his hips and finally gets his mouth on his cock. 

“Fuck,” Sakusa says, and Atsumu _looks up at him_ , and his eyes are blown out, all pupil, and Sakusa can see bulge of cheek, the stretch of the corner of his mouth, and the way his shoulder is flexing rhythmically, which means, just out of sight, Atsumu is touching himself- over just his mouth on Sakusa’s cock. 

“Fuck, Atsumu,” Sakusa says, and Atsumu groans around him. Sakusa’s hand tightens in his hair, and Atsumu makes a high pitched noise in the back of his throat. 

Sakusa automatically lets go, and Atsumu pulls off, the sound slick and too loud in the quiet kitchen. There’s another line of spit leading from the head of his cock to Atsumu’s mouth. “You can pull my hair,” Atsumu says, and when he’s sitting back on his heels like this, Sakusa can see that his pants are hastily pulled down, one hand wrapped around his cock with its leaking head. He’s not wearing underwear. “I like it,” he adds, and then gets back to work. 

It really, really doesn’t take long after that. Not when every time “Fuck,” or “Atsumu,” slips past Sakusa’s lips Atsumu seems to redouble his efforts, not when Sakusa tentatively guides his head, one hand tight in Atsumu’s hair, Atsumu goes easily, shivering. 

“Fuck, Atsumu, I’m going to-“ Sakusa manages to choke out, his hand tight at the back of Atsumu’s head, the other scrabbling for purchase against the stainless steel of the fridge. 

Atsumu just- looks up at him, stays where he is- and it’s with that eye contact, Atsumu’s eyes hazy and lidded and so, so satisfied that Sakusa comes with a hissed utterance of his name, the hand in Atsumu’s hair jerking him forward almost helplessly. 

He has to blink away black spots, push himself off the fridge. When he slides out of Atsumu’s mouth- still wet and hot and so fucking good, even as he’s oversensitive- Atsumu whines. 

Sakusa sinks to the ground on wobbly knees, pushes Atsumu’s hand off his cock with shaking hands, kisses him open and sloppy as his hand moves quick on Atsumu’s cock. 

Atsumu comes moments later, curling in on himself, his forehead thunking onto Sakusa’s shoulder. Sakusa strokes him through it until Atsumu whines again and twists his hips away, and then he kisses him till they both have to breathe. 

They sit back on Atsumu’s kitchen floor, still mostly dressed, red faced and out of breath. 

“Jesus Christ, Omi,” Atsumu says, breaking the silence. “I’m gonna be honest, I wasn’t expecting _that_.”

“Get fucked, Miya,” Sakusa says, tired. 

“What happened to Atsumu?” Atsumu squawks. “What happened to, oh, fuck, Atsumu, you’re so _good_ -“ 

Sakusa interrupts this frankly embarrassing imitation of his with a firm kiss to Atsumu’s mouth, which, in addition to shutting Atsumu up, has the added benefit of making him flush pink again and stare at him. 

“Strip,” Sakusa says as he stands up. “You have cum all over you. We’re going to need to disinfect your entire kitchen-”

“Omi,” Atsumu groans, “I _just_ came my brains out-“

“But we’re going to shower and nap before that,” Sakusa finishes, and Atsumu shuts his mouth. He looks up at Sakusa with big eyes, and Sakusa sighs offers him a hand up. “Okay?”

“Well, that’s alright then,” Atsumu says, already bouncing back. “Knew y’couldn’t resist this for long, I mean.”

Sakusa sighs again, deeply, rolls his eyes, and starts heading off to the bathroom, stripping his shirt over his head as he goes. 

It’s only as he crosses the threshold that Atsumu plasters himself to his back, wrapping around him like a limpet, warm skin on his. “Omi-“ he says, hesitantly, cheek pressed right where the knobs of Sakusa’s spine turn into his neck. 

Sakusa curls his fingers around Atsumu’s arm around his waist. “Yeah,” he says. “I’m with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> why is his mouth always open!!! god damnit!!!!
> 
> [i'm on twitter (often nsfw)](https://twitter.com/ohwickedsoul)


End file.
